The present invention relates to a device for collection of contaminated objects.
The need for removing and/or collecting contaminated objects is evident in many areas of life: in hospitals, nursing homes, households and workplaces. A device which does the job can be also used by police to collect and store material evidence.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,955 we proposed a device which is formed as a one-piece integral plastic element. The device is easy to use, it is disposable, and inexpensive.